Bad
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: James wants Kendall to be bad with him. He wants something physical, not involving love at all. Kendall wants love AND something physical, so why not do what James wants to for a little bit? SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! And language. Please review!
1. The Idea

**I know I said I'd be focusing on "What I'm Living For", but this story had to be written. So What I'm Living For and this are my main focuses for now.**

**3rd Kames story and slight Cargan. :)**

**Loosely based off of the song "Bad" by The Cab. This chapter is long and choppy because I want to get to the point of this entire story by the second chapter. I assure you that it will get super exciting after this. That's a promise and I don't break promises.**

**This is gonna be ridiculously dirty. Just saying. Starting in the second chapter though.**

**Italics= Text messages and occasionally thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Kendall's POV)**

Moving from the cold, icy weather of Minnesota to the warm, sunny weather of California is already pretty weird. Going into a school with an actual, super friendly welcoming committee is even weirder.

I was a Junior in high school and now I was officially attending Palm Woods high. The kids here were talented in sports, music, acting, pretty much everything. You name it.

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors of the scary looking high school.

Almost immediately, I was welcome by a short, smiling Latino boy and another boy who was a little taller with a paler complexion.

"Hi!" The Latino one exclaimed.

"H-Hi." I said, unsurely.

"I'm Carlos," he said. "This is Logan." The other boy smiled and waved. "Are you excited to be attending this school?"

"Nervous." I shrugged.

Logan smiled. "Don't be nervous." Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Everyone's nice here. Just don't be too... weird." Carlos raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"I'll try."

Carlos smiled and we headed into the tour. Logan showed me the cafeteria and where to get lunch, unless I planned on going out to lunch.

Carlos showed me the hall of fame. In the hall of fame, there were multiple good looking singers and sporty people.

"This is Jo Taylor," He showed me a pretty blonde girl, smiling for the camera. "She's super good at singing."

He moved farther down the hall. "This is Camille Roberts." Another smiling, pretty girl. She was brunette though. "Best actress at this school."

Further down the hall, we finally got to sports. It was currently football season.

"This is James Diamond." He pointed to an extremely good looking brunette boy. He looked strong and tall. "He's our star quarterback. And he's super religious."

Sometimes I question my sexuality when I see an attractive dude, but right now I couldn't even comprehend whether or not I was completely gay or not.

"W-what grade is he in?" I asked Carlos. Logan just chuckled. Before Carlos could answer, I turned to Logan. "What's so funny?"

"You're either super threatened by him or completely shocked by how good looking he is. Happens to every new kid here." Logan shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture of the good looking James.

"He's not even that amazing looking." I lied. Logan just laughed again.

"Um... He's a junior!" Carlos randomly says. I nod.

"Nice. Well, shall we move on?" I ask. Carlos and Logan look at each other before nodding and moving on.

* * *

><p>The next day, I actually got to go to my classes. Luckily, Carlos was in five out of my eight classes, so I had a friend.<p>

First block science was about to begin in five minutes as a bunch of other kids entered the classroom. Carlos automatically looked a little shy, which was surprising. He was usually smiley and happy and loud, from what I knew about him.

I saw a big guy enter. Girls automatically swarmed around him when he entered, getting overly excited by his presence.

"Who's that?" I ask Carlos. Carlos looks up.

"J-Jett Stetson." Carlos says nervously.

Jett stops smiling at the pretty girls around him and looks over my way. He walks over to Carlos' and my table.

"Hey queer," Jett says meanly to the small Latino boy. "Who's this kid?"

"I'm Kendall Knight. Who the fuck are you?" I ask. I wasn't usually a trouble maker. I usually wasn't loud at all, but Carlos had been nice to the new kid so I wouldn't let this douche walk all over him.

The class got silent as everyone was watching us.

Jett raised an eyebrow. "Jett Stetson."

"Nice to meet you. I can already tell you're an asshole." I smiled my best sarcastic smile.

Jett scoffed. "Standing up for this little fag, I see?" He pointed to Carlos.

"Well, I don't know if he's gay or not... But who cares if he is? Don't call people fags as an insult." I reply harshly.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Jett was getting closer to me. Thats when the bell rang.

Everyone sat down, including Jett. I took my seat.

"Hello class." Our teacher walked in. "As you all may have noticed, we have a new student, blah blah blah." Our teacher said unenthusiastically.

"I'm Mr. Bitters, welcome to science class, Kendall." He sighed and took a seat. "Now do whatever."

The students automatically started gossiping, chatting, whatever.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked Carlos.

Carlos laughed. "I actually do my work in here... Along with James over there."

_James? _I looked to where Carlos pointed. That's when I saw them.

Was it possible for him to be even more gorgeous than he was in the picture? He was literally glowing. From his shaggy brown hair to his rosy cheeks, flawless smile, all the way down to his long legs, he was flawless.

"Kendall? KENDALL?" Carlos waved his hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry." I laughed. Carlos smiled.

"Well yeah, that's James. He's usually my lab partner cause we actually work but I'm sure we can be a lab trio. Let's go talk to him."

I followed Carlos up as we walked towards James. My stomach started to ache more and more with each step I took towards him.

Finally, we were in front of this god-like creature.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"Hey Carlos! And who's this?" He asked politely.

"I'm Kendall... Nice to meet you." I smiled. James smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too. I saw how you stood up for Carlos over there. It was awesome. Strangely, Jett is one of my best friends but I can never tell him to knock it off because he doesn't listen to me." James shrugged.

I laughed. "It was nothing."

James and I just smiled and made eye contact for a long time.

"Um..." Carlos said nervously.

"S-sorry!" James and I both exclaimed at the same time.

We worked on the lab we were supposed to do as Carlos kept giving me glances, as if he was asking a question.

* * *

><p>After class, James said bye to Carlos and me and headed into the hallways. He was already swarmed with other good looking people.<p>

Carlos laughed. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"You and James." He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing. I'm not gay and I doubt he is either."

"Whatever, dude." Carlos shrugged.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and smoothly. I got a couple dirty looks from Jett at lunch, but that was it.<p>

On Friday, I went to my locker and got my backpack full of the textbooks I had gotten this week. First day and I already had homework.

While I was exiting the school, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Kendall!" James called out. James and I had been talking a lot in class and I learned a lot about him. He was very religious, loved football, got good grades, and he was definitley straight... Or so he seemed.

I turned around and smiled. "Hi."

James smiled once he was finally caught up with me. "I never got your number, bro!"

"Oh, right." I gave him my number.

"Cool. I'll text you later, maybe we can hang out this weekend?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Alright. See ya later." He waved and walked into the parking lot, dissappearing.

I sighed. I really was doubting I was straight now.

* * *

><p>Later that night, James texted me. We talked about school, sports, life in general.<p>

The conversation was coming to a close and I didn't want it to, so I decided to ask him about his religion. He was Jewish.

He was telling me about it and I honestly did think it was interesting.

So, I texted him back, _"That's pretty cool!"_

His reply? "_Eh, not really."_

_"Haha, what do you mean?" _I replied.

_"I don't know, it almost forces me to be too good somtimes, you know? I wanna be bad." _

_"Well, be bad!" _

_"I have no one else to be bad with! Be bad with me Kendall ;)"_

Jokingly, I replied, _"Haha sure thing James!"_

_"Cool, meet me by the school tomorrow at 6 PM so we can be...bad. I'm going to bed. Sleep well Kendall ;)"_

I was shocked, confused, and a little aroused. I don't know what strange part of me took over when I typed up my reply.

_"See ya tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next chapter will be way better. Promise! Hope you liked this anyways :)<strong>


	2. First Meet Up

**Okay so this has taken me _weeks_ and I don't know why. I'm so very sorry, I really tried writing it a few days after I posted the chapter before it. Hope you like it! First smut chapter out of many.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Kendall's POV)**

The next day at 5:45 PM, I was already showered and dressed. I dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, my usual style. I had eaten and brushed my teeth over three times in a row.

I told my mom I was going to the store. She gave me a weird look but then told me to go ahead.

I got in my car and drove to the school. I turned the radio up loud, trying to drown out thoughts of what James could possibly do with or _to_ me.

Once at the school, I saw only one car parked. I saw James in the car. He smiled and waved at me, looking so innocent...

I parked next to him and got out of my car. He signaled for me to come into his car, so I did. I sat in the passengers seat.

"Hey." James smiled at me.

"H-Hi..." I stuttered. James laughed.

"You seem nervous."

"I am..."

James placed his hand on my thigh. "Don't be."

"S-so, what exactly did you have in mind?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know, really. I just wanna try something... And with a boy too. It'd be ten times as exciting. Don't you agree that's pretty bad? Or should I say naughty?" He asked in the most seductive voice.

"F-for a boy who's been Jewish all his life, you sure know how to be... sexyish..." I say awkwardly.

James chuckles. "I know. Now relax." James' voice had dropped down to a whisper, still as seductive as ever. James reached over my lap and pulled at the lever next to the seat, causing me to be in a lying down position. James kissed my neck and then my jawline. He went back down to my neck, sucking and kissing until there was a red mark.

My breathing was already heavy and my pants were already tighter.

James finally reached my lips. He hummed and continued to kiss me. His grip on the side of my thigh was tight as he kissed me some more.

"Mmm, lets get in the backseat." James mumbled against my lips. I quickly obliged and and pulled the lever to bring the chair back up and hopped into the backseat.

James soon joined me and continued to kiss me.

"Lay down." He commanded.

I laid down. He straddled me and continued to kiss me more.

"Kiss me back, Kendall." My eyes widened. I hadn't been kissing back this whole time. I knotted my fingers through his perfect hair, making it messy, and began to kiss back roughly.

"Mmm- that's more like it." He mumbled again.

The kissing continued, James put more movement into the kiss and soon, I found myself let out a moan.

I felt James smirk. He stopped kissing me and began to kiss my neck again. While sucking and kissing my neck, he started pulling off my shirt. Then he starting fumbling with my pant buttons.

I helped get them off.

"Now all that's left is your boxers." James whispered in my ear.

"James, please..." I begged. My heart was racing. I was almost positive I already had a hard-on.

"Hmm," James stared at me for a while. His eyes traced down my almost naked body and he smiled.

That's when he inserted two figers into the waistband of my boxers. He teased me, smiling at me more and more as he slowly pulled down my boxers. I raised my hips to help him get them off.

"You're-" I began, but stopped. I didn't want to seem pushy or weird.

"I'm what, Kendall?" James said against my neck.

"You're still fully dressed." I laughed nervously.

"Right, sorry." James smiled at me. It took a little bit, but now we were both fully naked.

"Well..." James chuckled. "Where shall we start?"

"I-I don't know..." I blushed nervously.

"I think it'd be hot if you took charge." James smiled casually.

"W-what? How?"

"Just do it."

I gulped. "I..." I took a deep breath. "Lay down."

James raised an eyebrow at me demanding tone but he did as he was told. I didn't want to go all the way yet, this was our first out of what I hoped was many interactions.

I took a deep breath and breathed over his erection, causing him to twitch.

"Come on, Kendall," James moaned.

I placed my hands on his hips and engulfed his cock. I usually gagged easily, but for some reason, I wasn't gagging. And James was pretty damn huge. So I kept going, thanking whoever was up there for making my reflex dissapear at this moment.

I made a pattern out of it. I'd go down fast and slowly pull up. Each time I pulled up, James would try to thrust but my hands kept that from happening.

James was moaning loudly, his breath coming out ragged.

"K-Kendall," He would moan every few seconds, like it was the dirtiest word in the dictionary.

Finally, his moans were increasing in sound and length. He would curse out words I thought I'd never hear him say. He was obviously close, but I didn't want it to be over so I pulled off.

James shot up and glared at me. "Don't stop!"

I rolled my eyes. "Beg for it, good boy."

James raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "Oh great Kendall, please keep sucking me off. I promise I'll make it good for you too just _please_ don't stop."

I looked into his pleading hazel eyes and smiled. "The 'oh great Kendall' was a little much, but it'll do." I forced James back on his back and continued to blow him, this time increasing in speed.

James seemed to enjoy it. "F-fuck, Kendall. Oh my God, faster please. Fuck, I'm close-" Before he could finish his sentence, his body spasmed and he was coming witha long, hollow moan that sounded suspiciously like my name.

Once James came down from his high, he sat up and grinned. "Your turn."

I was about to lay down when we heard another car pull into the parking lot. We peeked out of the window and saw my principal's car pulling up.

"Oh fuck! This was a bad meeting spot... Let's get dressed." James exclaims.

Awkwardly, but as quickly as possible, we get dressed. Luckily, our principal took a while to get whatever he needed before he spotted our parked cars. We fixed our hair and tried to look as casual as possible as our principal came up to our window.

"What are you boys doing here?"

"Just hanging out, talking..." James smiled. "But we were actually just about to leave."

"Um... Alright." Our principal raised an eyebrow. "Have a good day."

"You too!" James and I both said as we rolled up the window and waited until he was in the school to sigh in relief.

"That would've been weird." James laughed.

"Yeah," I agree, awkwardly trying to adjust my hips so my erection didn't rub up against my jeans so much. It didn't work.

"Oh... Uh, want me to take care of that somewhere else?"

"N-no, it's okay... Um, well I'll text you tonight?" I reply, slowly opening the car door.

"Oh, okay. But next time it's all about you," He winks," and yeah, text me."

I smile nervously. "Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

I get into my car and wave as I pull out of the parking lot. I was going home to take a long and cold shower.


	3. Sexting

**Alright so first of all... I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews, they definitely do encourage me to keep writing. Keep leaving reviews, please! They keep me going! I've been super busy but expect things to calm down quite a bit... Things calming down mean more chapters!** **I can't wait for the rest of this story. Hope you love this chapter! Sorry for the wait. I also got the idea for this chapter from** **addiesclone'-'adommy. Thanks :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(AN: Kendall's POV)

As soon as I got home, I immediately hopped into a cold shower. Once the water was cold enough, I practically sprinted into the shower.

I sighed and shivered as the cold water engulfed my nude form. As my thoughts raced to what had happened in James' car, I realized I still had an erection. I groaned. I didn't want to take care of this right now.

Katie and my mom were in the house. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I thought it was _so_ wrong to masturbate while my mom and little sister were in the house. It was so gross and-

"Kendall! Katie and I are going to buy some clothes. Do you wanna come?" I heard my mom call over the running water of my cold shower.

My eyes widened. A smile appeared across my face. "No! Can you pick up some Toaster Strudels though?" I called back.

"Sure. We'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, bye."

I stopped the shower from running. I got out and wrapped the warm towel around my body. I heard my mom start the car and pull out of the driveway.

I smiled and immediately got my phone. I hopped into my bed and groaned at the pain of my still full blown erection.

_"James, I need your help!" _I texted James.

A few seconds later, my phone vibrated.

_"What's cookin' good lookin'? ;)" _

_"You gave me a raging hard-on and it won't go away. Help?" _I replied. It was a little ridiculous how comfortable I already felt around him.

_"Oh, of course I'll help. Dirty talk?"_

_"Are you alone?" _I suddenly asked.

_"Nah, I'm at dinner with my grandparents."_

I chuckled. How awkward. _"Oh, I can take care of myself if you want."_

_"No, it's fine. They're currently distracted by my sister and besides, I wanna help you out ;)"_

_"Good. Well... dirty talk?" _I replied.

_"What do you want me to do to you?"_

_"Oh God, James. Everything. I need a pic of you."_

_"Lucky for you, I have a lot of those stored on my phone."_

_"I expected you to."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, you're gorgeous. If I was as good looking as you, I'd take a shit ton of pictures of myself too."_

_"You're hot as hell, Kendall. But thanks. I'll send a nice one for you ;)"_

Sexting was illegal. So illegal. But I was so hard and horny right now, I really didn't care.

A minute later (although it seemed like a thousand years) I received a picture message from James. I held my breath and opened it.

I whimpered at what I saw. James Diamond in all his gorgeousness.

He was naked. Completely naked.

Of course I saw James naked earlier today but I wasn't able to process it until now. He had beautiful washboard abs and of course I had seen his dick before, but it still made me ache with want.

But what really made me ache was James' face.

Good God, he was _perfect_.

_"James, dirty talk. Now." _I was already jacking off before I received the picture.

_"Hmm... Well how do I put this in a non-creepy way... I want to fuck you." _James sent back. I groaned at the thought of James thrusting in and out of me, sweating like he was earlier today. That _damn_ look on his face. That look that made me feel like I was some type of Greek god he worshiped. I remembered his grunts, his moans, his pleading.

That's what sent me over the edge. With a few more weak strokes, I was cumming, James' name passing through my lips.

I panted as I came down from my high.

_"You want more?" _James texted back.

_"No, that won't be necessary... I already...came. But thanks for that, I needed it :)"_

_"Damn, am I really that good? ;) Aw poo, I wanted a picture of you. But I want to see you cum in person sometime soon... very soon."_

I groaned with the last ounce of sexual frustration I had in me. _"Stop it, before I get hard again."_

_"Haha ;) Sorry."_

_"It's fine. This may sound creepy but you're really... really..." _I couldn't find a word. _"Handsome."_

_"Haha thanks. You're super cute and good looking, too."_

_"God, how can you say that?"_

_"What?" _He replied.

_"Well I don't really have low confidence at all. I'm actually pretty confident. But compared to you, I'm nothing."_

_"That's a lie. You're beautiful, Kendall. You gotta be good looking to get with me ;)"_

I laughed out loud. _"Cocky asshole ;)"_

_"You want my cock inside of your asshole ;)"_

I laughed again. _"Maybe... Maybe not... But maybe."_

_"You know it's true."_ James replied.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open. My mom was home. I squeaked quietly and got my clothes on, casually laying back in bed when I realized there was a stain on my bed sheets from my fun earlier. I gasped and laied down on it, making a face at the wet feeling.

"Ew..." I whispered to myself. I got in a casual position and stared at my phone intently, waiting for my mom to walk in to check on me as she did every time she left the house.

"Hi Kendall." She smiled as she entered my room."

"Hey mom. Did you get the Toaster Strudels?"

"Yes I did. You really need to clean your room." She laughed at my cluttered mess.

"I know." I laughed too.

"Well I'm gonna go start dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Alright."

My mom closed my door and I sighed in relief once I heard her downstairs.

I carefully typed my reply. _"I do. When's our next meet up?"_

_"Hm... Is Monday good for you?"_

_"Any day is good for me."_

_"Alright ;) This is gonna be a fun experience."_

_"I hope so ;)"_

As I sent the last text, I realized I sighed in complete happiness. Maybe I felt not stressed because I just masturbated, but I could've sworn I felt a little happiness that James wanted me.

I shook away the feelings and decided to close my eyes. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the ending sucked. But a new chapter will be posted soon.<strong>

**I hope this was worth the wait. Leave reviews of what you want to see next! Love you guys.**


End file.
